Voodoo
Priscilla Kitaen is a beautiful young woman of mixed race who is using her most obvious asset to get herself ahead in the world, working as an exotic dancer, currently employed at the Hellfire Club in NYC. She has a criminal record from a few years ago, and records indicate she was living overseas for a while. Voodoo is an online handle for an underground 'alien hunter' that was operating largely overseas the last several years. Internet message boards and such indicate this person was part of an entire team of these alien hunters, who disappeared after a rather explosive confrontation - presumably with some very dangerous aliens - several months ago. Background * Born Priscilla Kelveau in East Baton Rouge Parish, Louisiana, mixed-race * Family was killed at age five, Priscilla is put into the foster care system * Moved around to a few placements, no serious issues but no adoption * Discovers a little of her powers during her mid-teen years, keeps secret * High school cheerleading, dance squad, gymnastics * Graduates high school, turns 18, moves out on her own * To support herself, she decides to try exotic dancing * Creates and legally changes name to Priscilla Kitaen * Nine months later, while dancing in Vegas, spots an alien in the crowd * She notices how no one else treats this guy differently despite this * Posts on internet chat board about this * The next night during her set, she spots several other aliens * A fight ensues, as the aliens attempt to kidnap her, others rescue * She is whisked away by a group of underground 'alien hunters' * The alien hunters explain to her who and what she is, why she is wanted * They recruit her to join their operations, and train her in powers, combat * She moves overseas with alien hunter team, continues operations for 3 years * Mission in Brussels goes badly, explosion apparently kills rest of team * Separated, without support, Priss retreats, heads back to the US * To support herself, Priss returns to exotic dancing, working her way up * Priss is hired by the Hellfire Club to work in New York City MUX History Logs * Dance, Dance, It's a Revolution - Priss shows up at the Hellfire Club having been recruited to dance there, and meets Raven and Aurora, other dancers who work there already. She ends up with an interview. * Needing Friends - Jo runs into Priss at a bar, and the two strike up a conversation and a friendship. * Troika Bank Robbery - Priss is trapped inside a bank when the Troika stage a bank robbery. Liberty Belle and Ms. Marvel arrive, and the telepath tries to help them take down the bad guys without revealing herself. Unfinished scene * Beauties and Mysteries - On a visit to the Hellfire Club, Tony Stark encounters one of the new dancers and entertainers there, Voodoo, and is very intrigued. So is she, or so she seems. * Looking For the Champ - Priss goes to Grant's Gym to look for Ted Grant, but doesn't find him. She does find Jesse Chambers, and they spart an dget to know one another. * Mi Casa Est Su Casa - The morning after their encounter in a bar, Jo wakes up in Priss' apartment. The ladies come to an understanding together. * Stark Stalker - Tony Stark and Jean Grey are getting ready to go out on a date when they encounter Voodoo stalking after a Stark Enterprises employee. Or is he? * Smoke and Ash, Signifying Terror - Batwoman runs across Voodoo as the Bat-themed heroine is on her usual nightly patrols. The alien huntress ends up enlisting Batwoman's volunteer assistance in getting to and taking out a Daemonite. It freaks out Batwoman. But there may be something there. * Welcome to Earth, Koriand'r - The Tamaranean alien escaped slave fugitive Koriand'r manages a controlled crash landing, and is welcomed by Voodoo, who helps hide her from the authorities and teach her about this new world. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken